07 March 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-03-07 ; Comments *(Message by Alan to Peel Newsgroup): Here are two shows (this one and 06 March 2001) where John played Captain Beefheart sessions from 1968 which had apparently been lost/erased by the BBC and subsequently rescued from a listener recording. There's a couple of mentions of Ken Garner's first book, and an expressed desire that he gets on and updates it. Sessions *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band #2. Repeat of session, first broadcast 12 May 1968, this recording from 09 June 1968. Ironically the off-air tape from that date sounds better than this one where there is some FM interference and a low frequency distortion. Comment - I think the FM distortion is from the 2001 recording, as it is not present in the Lee Tape version Tracklisting *DJ Shufflemaster: Slip Inside You (CD - EXP) Tresor *Aislers Set: Attraction Action Reaction (7") Suicide Squeeze *Boricua House Party: Boricua House Party (shared 7" with Wicked Lestor - Fire In Yer Soul / Boricua House Party) Howlin' @''' *Blue Orchids: Work (7") Rough Trade '''@ *Angel Corpus Christi with Dean Wareham: You (7" - You / I Want Everything) Emma's House @''' *Edlim: Special Things (No Speak Club Mix) (2x12" - Special Things) Club Culture '''@ *Murray The Hump: Booze And Cigarettes (CD - Songs Of Ignorance) Too Pure *Ambrose & His Orchestra: You And The Night And The Music (Pig's Big 78) @''' *Samba Mapangala & Orchestre Virunga: Umoja Ni Nguvu (CD - Ujumbe) Earthworks *Khaya: Death 2 Numbers (CD - The Lost Feeling) SL *Mouse: All The Fallen Teen Angels (LP - Lady Killer) Sovereign '''@ *Burnt Friedman: I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm (CD - Plays Love Songs) Nonplace @''' *Kind Of Like Spitting: One Bird One Stone (CD - $100 Room) Ganaarecordings *Disciples Riddim Section: Step Dub (7" split with Dixie Peach - Every Step / Step Dub) Jah Tubbys '''@ *Mull Historical Society: I Tried (CD Single) Tugboat *'File 1 starts '''during next track *Orbital: Tootled (white label) '@''' *Captain Beefheart: Beatle Bones 'n' Smoke 'n' Stones (session) @''' *Captain Beefheart: Safe As Milk (session) '''@ *Captain Beefheart: Kandy Korn (session) @''' *Captain Beefheart: You Gotta Trust Us (session) '''@ *Jah Woosh: Sattaland (7") Original Music @''' *Frank Black & The Catholics: The Swimmer (CD - Dog In The Sand) Cooking Vinyl *''(JP: 'When I introduced that I went 'the swimmer... the swimmer'. And Flossie last week asked me before she went away on holiday, she said 'why do you do that dad, sometimes? It's really irritating.' I suppose I owe you an explanation. Years and years ago on Radio 4 they used to have a programme called '20 Questions' and whatever the object was, was revealed to the listeners by a mystery voice, which would kind of go - obviously couldn't be heard in the studio - but would just go (pause) 'the swimmer... the swimmer' like that. So if I forget myself and do it again, that's the reason why and I apologise in advance.')'' *E*Vax: Foiled (7") Static Caravan '''@ *Bud Freeman & The Summa Cum Laude Orchestra: The Eel (v/a LP - Selection Of The Cities Where Jazz Was Born: The Original Sounds Of Chicago) De-Luxe @''' *Benumb: Once And Never Again (v/a CD - Contaminated 3.0) Relapse Records '''@ *Songs: Ohia: Fade Street (shared 7" with Glen Hansard - Fade Street / A Caution To The Birds) Road Relish @''' *Rex Garvin & The Mighty Cravers: Sock It To 'Em J.B Part One (7") Atlantic '''@ *''(JP: 'Rex Garvin & the Mighty Cravers, as fine a name for a band as ever there was, I think.')'' *Corvin Dalek: Pornoground (12") Flesh @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel-2001-03-07.mp3 *2) 2001-03-xx Peel Show LE610 ;Length *1) 53:52 *2) 1:28:02 (to 1:24:43) (to 33:55 unique) ;Other *1) Shared via Peel Newsgroup. Many thanks to Alan! *2) Created from LE610 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 2001 Lee Tape 610 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)